justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Peanut Butter Jelly
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = July 11, 2019 (JDU) August 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 103 |dura = 3:24 |nowc = Peanut |audio = |choreo = Ulysses Thay |perf = Jéssika Jessy (P1) Neil Xiao (P2) Alexandra Ponomaryova (P3) |from = album }} tarafından " " ve 'da yer almaktadır. Dansçıların Görünümü Rutin, iki kadın ve bir erkekten oluşan bir üçlü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Siyah ve beyaz kalın çizgilerle çevrilidir. P1 ve P3'ün kıyafetleri aynı, ancak farklı renk şemaları ile. P1 P1 başında pembe ve mavi bir dilim ekmek olan bir kadın. Kollu kırmızı kenarlı mavi bir gömlek, mavi bir papyon, pembe jartiyerli pembe bir etek ve pembe topuklu botlar giyiyor. P2 P2 bir erkektir. Kafası, kırmızı kapaklı ve mavi, pembe ve sarı etiketli bir fıstık ezmesi kavanozu. Mor/mavi bölünmüş renkli kravat, sarı/mor pantolon, mavi çorap ve kırmızı kayışlı mavi ayakkabılar ile bölünmüş renkli mor/sarı takım elbise giyiyor. P3 P3 başında sarı ve yeşil ekmek dilimi olan bir kadın. Kollu kırmızı kenarlı yeşil bir gömlek, yeşil bir papyon, sarı jartiyerli sarı bir etek ve bir çift turuncu topuklu bot giyiyor. Peanut Coach 1.png|P1 Peanut Coach 2.png|P2 Peanut Coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan eski bir reklam olarak tasarlanmıştır ve şarkının sözlerini içerir. Yarısı yenen kekler, dalgalanma cipsleri, üzerine yazılmışget half eaten, ripple chips, chocolate bars with 'JUST DANCE' ile çikolata barları, sakızlar, çikolata topları, krakerler, fıstık ezmesi üzerine muz ekmeği, patlamış mısır, jöle gibi farklı yiyecek türleri gösterilmiştir ve üçgen krakerler. İnsan yüzü olan tüm antrenörlerin vintage bir resmi de var. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Altın Hareket var. Her İki Altın Hareket: Havaya atla. P2 kollarını ve bacaklarını uzatırken, P1 ve P3 P2'ye doğru itilir. Peanut gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Peanut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Oynatma Listelerindeki Görünümler aşağıdaki oynatma listelerinde öne çıkıyor: *500 Songs! *All Songs K-R Trivia *Şarkı sözlerinde “château” aksanı eksik. *'' '' arka planı şarkının şarkı sözlerinin tümünü (veya çoğunu) Love Me Again, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Juju On That Beat, Not Your Ordinary, Where Are You Now? ve Done For Me. *'' '' önizleme sesi parçanın başında I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll "ve" oyununun yeniden başlamasından sonra başlayan üçüncü rutindir. I Like to Move It ( ). **Ancak, I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll s ilk koroda başlaması için daha sonra güncellendi. *Bazı piktogramlarda, okların gri kısmını çevreleyen açık mavi pikseller görülebilir.http://prntscr.com/oq2a8w *When the preview was uploaded to the French channel, the title of the video was "JDU PREVIEW 60S PEANUT FR"https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Francesjdtitles_will07498.png. *P1'in bir hologramı teaserda Panini için bir kameo yapar. Galeri Game Files Peanut Cover Generic.png|'' '' Peanut Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Peanut Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Peanut Banner Bkg.png| menu banner Peanut_BC.jpg| cover Peanut Cover 1024.png| cover Peanut p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in peanut pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots peanut jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu peanut jd2019 load.png| loading screen peanut jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Peanut jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Peanut jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Peanut jdnow score.png| scoring screen Peanut jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Peanut jd2020 load.png| loading screen Peanut jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Peanut promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Screenshot_20190714-154541.jpeg|Behind the scenes Others Peanut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Peanut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly (Official Video) Teasers Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (US) Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 Unlimited Peanut Butter Jelly by Galantis Peanut Butter Jelly - Just Dance Now Extraction Peanut Butter Jelly - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI)-0 References Site Navigation en:Peanut Butter Jelly Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Trios Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Jéssika Jessy Kategori:Neil Xiao Kategori:Alexandra Ponomaryova